The Perfect Kiss
by mint repeat
Summary: JONAS. He certainly hadn't been expecting to hear this. It was just another one of those, 'wrong place at the wrong time' instances. Nick/Macy.
1. Chapter 1

**The Perfect Kiss.**

**--**

**Playlist - Owl City - Fireflies.**

--

He really wasn't an eavesdropper. It was just that sometimes he happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time and because of that he overheard things he didn't really need to know. He for instance knew that Joe didn't really crush on Stella, like everyone thought he did. He thought of her as a sibling, a close extension of him and his brothers. He wasn't sure Stella felt the same way though. He had a feeling she felt more than she let on. But it wasn't his place to do anything about it. Love was something you had to muddle through on your own. He would be there if she needed a friend though.

He also knew that Van Dyke had one major crush on Macy. Locker rooms and the showers were almost like confessionals. He had been in the showers when he heard this. Van Dyke had obviously thought that no could hear but clearly Nick had heard.

The idea of Van Dyke having a crush on Macy was a little improbable but soon enough it made sense. Not crushing on Macy was kind of impossible if you were the kind that liked nice girls. Macy was the epitome of nice, honestly speaking Nick would call her an absolute darling. She was sweet, adorable and just so…natural. Yeah he had a teensy bit of crush on her too. It was impossible to be immune to her charms. Unfortunately Van Dyke wouldn't do anything about his crush because he had a reputation to uphold and having a reputation meant dating someone like a cheerleader or someone like Stella who soared high on the fashion charts.

In a way, he was glad that Van Dyke hadn't followed through on his crush. Van Dyke was all wrong for Macy. He would probably walk all over her and Macy would be too nice to say anything about it. He knew it was wrong of him to think like this but he couldn't help it. Jealousy was always the occupational hazard of a crush. Because he knew that of the two of them, Van Dyke was definitely better looking and also more popular. He was popular too but as a member of JONAS not individually. And he knew some of the kids at school called him the weird one. He was fine with that but when it came down to Van Dyke he did suffer from an inferiority complex because both of them had crushes on Macy and Van Dyke seemed more poised to sweep her off into the sunset.

This was what had brought him to his current predicament. Not the crush part, well the crush part and also being at the wrong place at the wrong time part. He was under the bleachers hiding from some rabid fan girls, just so that he could watch Macy play volleyball in peace. Okay maybe the crush was more than teensy, it was full blown. He liked to watch Macy at all her sports, she was so graceful when playing them, almost fairy like. But usually it necessitated him coming up with unusual plans to hide and watch because getting mauled by rabid fan girls was so not his idea of fun.

He was under the lowest step of the bleachesr and had a good view of the court when his view was suddenly obscured by a pair of smooth tanned legs. He gulped nervously, if he was right, these were Macy's legs and he knew he was right cause only Macy had such nice legs. They were lean and muscled but not obnoxiously so.

He sat up slowly because he didn't need to be looking at her legs and making things uncomfortable for himself. That kept him at par with Macy's waist and he could also hear what she was discussing.

He was uncomfortable with his position and about to move away because he didn't want to hear something he wasn't supposed to be when something caught his interest. It was the word kiss. It made him sit tight on the ground and listen because this was important because someday he would pluck up enough courage to serenade Macy in the hallways, and this bit of information about kissing would come in handy.

"I don't just want any random kiss," Macy was saying and he found himself eagerly listening.

"I want the kind of kiss that would you know, make my foot pop." She said sounding a little wistful. Nick frowned. Where he heard of the foot popping bit? He racked his brains hard. Yeah, it happened in old movies where the heroine's leg, while receiving a kiss from the hero would pop up and align itself parallel to the ground.

"From anyone?" A random girl sitting next to her asked doubtfully. Nick's eyebrows drew together and he frowned. He hoped it wasn't from someone random.

"Not from anyone," Macy said sounding shocked and Nick heaved a sigh of relief, "from someone special," Macy continued dreamily and Nick found himself smiling. He could just about see the smile on her face. A little spacey and dreamy but absolutely beautiful. Okay, maybe he had been deluding himself about the strength of the crush. It seemed like a very strong one, almost on the level of love.

He frowned, was that even possible, to fall in love _so _quickly?

He had known Macy for almost two years now. And she had gone from being crazy super fan to in control super fan and warm hearted best friend of theirs. Over two years he had seen her grow from someone distant to someone very special to him. Yeah, it was completely possible to be in love with her.

"Well then who?" her friend prodded, throwing Nick out of his musings. He could almost see the cogs in Macy's head working over time as she debated whether to reveal the name or not and he imagined her blushing prettily. The answer which he heard caused him to shift abruptly and hit his head on a plank of wood above and hold back the resultant shout of pain due to fear of being discovered.

'Nick Lucas."

Well, wasn't this a day of revelations.

--

**Scenario which has been playing out in my head. Is a two parter I think. Sorry for the OOC'ness. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Perfect Kiss.**

**--**

Nick frowned thoughtfully. Ever since he had heard Macy's revelation yesterday from under the bleachers, his brain had been working overtime to come up with ideas about how he could tell Macy, that he too would like to kiss, her preferably senseless and then seal the deal by making her his girlfriend. Or maybe it was the other way around. Either way he wanted to do something.

He would have continued walking except, he saw something that made him stop right in his tracks.

It was Van Dyke, talking to Macy as she took something out of her locker.

His insides began twisting up in panic. Van dyke was making a move on Macy. He wouldn't have a chance to tell Macy he loved her and had been stalking her for a while, hiding under bleachers and all. And most of all he wouldn't get to kiss Macy and give her the foot popping kiss.

It meant that Van Dyke had decided that all social aspirations and obligations could be shot to hell. His happiness was important. Nick cursed silently. He didn't expect this turnaround from Van Dyke. Ordinarily he would have been happy because he was all for not caring about shallow social reputations but not when Van Dyke was moving in on Macy.

Okay, it wasn't like he thought Macy was some sort of object and he certainly didn't think of her as a possession because that was just wrong and sexist but it was just that while he had been sitting around on his butt, under the bleachers, Van Dyke had shored up some courage and decided to ask Macy out. Just exactly what Nick had been unable to do.

It was all going so horrible wrong.

At this point he would have normally given but a part of him refused to do so. He hadn't hidden under bleachers and stalked her games for nothing. He was going to tell Macy that he loved her and even if Van Dyke was telling her the same thing. Besides she did admit that she wanted to kiss him right? Even if he had technically been eavesdropping but some details you could gloss over right?

So he causally walked up to Macy, or at least he tried to and stood next to her.

"Hi Macy," he said in what he hoped was a cool and collected voice because inside he was shaking like a reed in the wind. He had decided that he was going to unburden his chest and that was what was making him shake like a reed with a wind. Also his insides were churning from something other than panic, he was filled with butterflies the size of footballs and they were fluttering up a storm in there.

Not exactly a proper prelude to a confession of stalkerish love but hey, you work with what you are given right?

"Hi Nick," Macy replied turning to him and giving him a relieved smile. This uplifted Nick's spirits, it seemed like he didn't have to fear Van Dyke swooping Macy off into sunset. At least he felt like he didn't.

"So Macy, wanna go out with me this Friday?" Van Dyke asked smoothly, flashing Macy a charming smile. He also leaned against a locker for effect and Nick had to admit, Van Dyke was carrying this out like a pro. An excellent one at that.

The look of happiness on Macy's face at seeing Nick dimmed a little as she looked around a little desperately. She was sure Van Dyke was nice and all but she didn't want to go out with him. He wasn't her kind of guy; she preferred the quiet, serious kind of guys who occasionally got caught up in a flurry of romantic gestures.

Okay, to make it plain and clear she preferred Nick Lucas but she couldn't bring herself to say that right out to anyone but one of her friends. And no, it was not Stella; it was Melanie from the volleyball team. Something kept holding her back each time she wanted to confess. It was an annoying thing called shyness.

Nick decided that this was the time he was going to step in play hero but something happened that threw him off.

"I'm sorry I can't…cause I…er…Nick's taking me out," Macy said quickly, looping her arm around Nick and drawing him close. Van Dyke looked at Nick with a questioning gaze and Nick nodded.

"Uhm…yeah…we're going out…I'm taking her out…on a date…" Nick said with all the confidence he could muster. He also moved closer to Macy to emphasize his point.

"Damn…oh well, at least I tried. Have fun you two." Van Dyke said walking away with a dejected look on his face.

Macy sighed, she felt really bad for him. But she just didn't feel like going out with someone who she didn't like. It felt like she was cheating herself. Besides, just to make up for it, she would set him up with a nice girl, one who would share his athletic interests and also look pretty while doing it.

Maybe she could ask Joanna. Joanna played on the volleyball team with her but she was also on the football team. Besides she was very pretty and Macy did know that she sort of nursed a tiny crush on Van Dyke.

Nick grinned when he saw Van Dyke walking off. One obstacle down, another to go. Asking her out, that is.

"Thanks Nick for backing me up. You don't need to take me anywhere though." Mack said kindly as she shut her locker and picked up her book bag and slung it across her shoulders, in the process whacking Nick but not noticing it. Nick winced for two reason, on because the bag hurt and two because she didn't want to go.

"But why?" he asked confused. Macy turned around and gave him a weird look.

"Because I just said it on the spur of the moment and I'm pretty sure you don't want to go because surely you have better things to do." Macy asked him, eyes blinking in confusion.

Nick sighed. Going out with Macy would have been the highlight of his day and it would definitely be better than any other thing he had to do.

"But I do want to go and it would be the highlight of my day because it's what I've been wanting for the past two years since I was a boy of fifteen," Nick said taking a deep breath and decideing that maybe this was the time to lay it all out.

Macy's jaw dropped and Nick gently closed it.

"Really?" she whispered so softly, that Nick had to strain his ears to hear it.

"Really." He said stepping closer. "Besides, I want to give you that foot popping kiss you've been waiting for."

Macy colored, "where did you hear that?" she asked.

Now it was Nick's turn to go fire engine red. "I was at the volleyball game, under the bleachers, so that I could watch you in piece and then I saw your legs and heard you conversation and I'm really sorry."

Macy looked like she was having a hard time comprehending this. Nick couldn't blame her. Anybody would be creeped out by the thought of something sitting under the bleachers and staring at their legs and eavesdropping on conversations.

"That was weirdly sweet." Macy said with a smile and Nick grinned, happy that he wasn't receiving a slap on the face or a knee to the groin, or something injurious along those lines.

Nick moved even closer and took Macy's face in his hands, taking a deep breath he gently pressed his lips to her, reveling in the taste of strawberry gloss. This seemed like a dream come true, even more so when Macy wove her arms around his neck and pressed her lips close.

Nick could feel himself going dizzy with happiness. They finally broke apart, flushed and happy and Nick even had some gloss on his lips.

"That was amazing," He said, letting out a happy sigh. Macy nodded also sighing happily in unison.

"So did your foot pop?" Nick asked he slung an arm around Macy as they walked down the hallway.

"Nope," Nick's face fell, "but it was the best kiss ever." Macy finished dreamily and Nick smiled happily.

Foot pops weren't always the indicators of good kiss. Dreamy smiles and happy sighs worked equally well.

Just like the ones he and Macy were sporting now.

--

**Eh, it's kinda OOC but I wanted to end it and tried the best I could. :)**


End file.
